moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Epharim i Lydia Margoth (Mroczne Wojny)
Epharim i Lydia Margoth - są parą jaka obecnie niepodzielnie panuje na terenie cytadeli Margoth, parą o tyle interesującą, że w tym wypadku jest to ojciec i córka, która w przyszłości ma objąć władzę po ojcu. Jednocześnie są oni ostatnimi przedstawicielami rodu Margoth, założycieli ludzkiej enklawy o tej samej nazwie, która obecnie stanowi centrum, potężnego miasta położonego w środku największej cieśniny pasma Gór Rozjemcy. To miasto jest także największą i najbardziej rozległą w swej wielkości, w pełni; przynajmniej do niedawna; niezależną siedzibą ludzkości. Ród Margoth od początku istnienia osady, był najbardziej szanowanym i docenianym ze wszystkich, przez co obecnie, jego przedstawiciele są praktycznie zawsze wybierani na mediatorów w przypadku negocjacji z innymi frakcjami; to oni dowodzą armiami enklaw w trakcie oblężeń miasta; oraz to oni są decydentami w sprawach prowadzenia miejskiej gospodarki i rozstrzygającymi spory między rodami szlacheckimi. Co ciekawe, władza rodu nigdy nie została sformalizowana, jego członkowi nigdy nie zostali obwołani królami, władcami, czy też innymi monarchami. Władzę absolutną Margothowie mają jedynie na terenie swojej twierdzy położonej w centrum miasta, podczas gdy inne rody kontrolują własne enklawy. Powodem ich długotrwałej ciągłości władzy jest umiejętne prowadzenie polityki, opartej zarówno o transakcje handlowe jak i wszelkiej maści małżeństwa i umowy. Dzięki temu ród praktycznie zawsze ma pewność, że nawet jeśli inna rodzina szlachecka będzie chciała wystąpić przeciwko nim, ród Margoth będzie miał u swego boku dość sojuszników, aby sprawnie poradzić sobie z problemem. Historia Historia Epharima zaczyna się dość zwyczajnie, jego ojciec poślubił piękną przedstawicielkę jednego z zamożniejszych rodów miasta, aby zabezpieczyć się ekonomicznie i zapewnić sobie sojusz z owym rodem, który mógł w bardzo niedługim czasie, zechcieć sprzeciwić się rządom Margothów. Ślub był opcją, która spodobała się obu stronom i już wkrótce Epharim przyszedł na świat, a zaraz po nim jego liczni bracia i siostry, spośród których tylko on dotrwał wieku dorosłego. Młodość chłopaka to prawdziwe pasmo cudów, w czasie której wielokrotnie ocierał się on o śmierć. Najpierw stracił on swego najmłodszego wówczas brata i młodszą siostrę w ataku hord z Nieznanych Krain, jakie w ogromnych ilościach przedarły się przez pasmo Gór Rozjemcy i zatrzymały się dopiero na murach Margoth. Epharim był wówczas w jednym z mniejszych posterunków granicznych, który został wzięty szturmem przez owe stwory. Jego młodszy brat zginął w walce z potworami, raniony maczetą jednego z nich w głowę, sam Epharim otrzymał wtedy uderzenie buzdyganem w klatkę piersiową, które pozbawiło go przytomności, jego siostra została natomiast porwana przez potwory i słuch o niej zaginął. Epharim przeżył tylko dlatego, że potwory postanowiły nie zabijać go na miejscu, lecz wziąć go do niewoli, aby zachował dłuższą „świeżość”. Wtedy też ocalił go jego ojciec, wraz ze swoją chorągwią przybocznych. Jakiś czas potem, jak to zwykle ma miejsce po atakach bestii, miasto nawiedziła zaraza, w której stracił on kolejne dwie siostry i matkę. Zaraza ta była o tyle problematyczna, że potrafiła się oprzeć wszelkim rodzajom magii leczniczej, mikrob był też niezwykle agresywny i bardzo szybko postępował w czynieniu zniszczeń w ciałach chorych, a konwencjonalne metody leczenia mogły najwyżej uśmierzyć ból związany z przebywaniem choroby. Toteż kiedy Epharim zachorował na tajemniczą chorobę przenoszoną przez stwory, w mieście ogłaszano już praktycznie żałobę narodową, nie tylko z jego powodu zresztą. Z jakiegoś powodu tym razem, plaga jaka dotknęła miasto była niezwykle agresywna, bardziej niż zwykle. Zaradziło jej przybycie tajemniczego, zakapturzonego maga ze Sternstadtu, który uzdrowił chłopaka i zdołał przegnać zarazę z miasta, po czym równie tajemniczo jak się pojawił, zniknął w górach, nie żądając żadnej zapłaty, ani innego wynagrodzenia za swoje usługi. Wyzdrowienie Epharima napełniło jego ojca prawdziwą radością, gdyż nie musiał się on już martwić o swego pierworodnego, a przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle. Okres od końca plagi przez następne kilka lat, był prawdziwym koszmarem dla mieszkańców Margoth. Bestie z Nieznanych Krain nękały miasto mniejszymi i większymi hordami praktycznie cały czas, z jednej strony był to poważny problem dla ekonomii miasta, które musiało mocno polegać na handlu zewnętrznym, aby jego mieszkańcy nie pomarli z głodu, z drugiej jednak strony wojownicy miasta stali się jednymi z najskuteczniejszych wojsk Fiary, do tego stopnia, że z usług najemnych kompanii z Margoth korzystali nawet nieludzie, zwłaszcza ci z Teokracji Mamirjio i elfich państw. Ostatecznie okres ten zakończył sam Epharim, który wściekły na kolejne i co gorsza, coraz liczniejsze ataki bestii z Nieznanych Krain postanowił wbrew woli swego, starego i zniedołężniałego już ojca, poprowadzić ekspedycję przeciwko bestiom i odnaleźć ich legowisko. Wraz z nim wyruszyła dwójka jego ostatnich żyjących braci i siostra parająca się magią. Wynik ekspedycji przeszedł jednak najśmielsze oczekiwania Epharima, zarówno w skali swego sukcesu jak i obrzydzenia. Okazało się bowiem, że bestie zajęły jedną ze starych, nieużywanych już kopalni krasnoludów z południowej marchii i tam utworzyły swoje legowisko. W owym legowisku Epharim stanął naprzeciw potężnej maszkary, która wyglądem przypominała nieco ludzką kobietę, tyle że znacznie większą niż zwykły człowiek, oraz nieprzyzwoicie otyłą. Dodatkowo miała ona sześć par piersi, oraz brzuch, z którego to brzucha jeszcze w trakcie walki, na świat przyszło kilka bestii. Bestie te wychodziły bezpośrednio z otworów w jej brzuchu, z łona kobiety biły natomiast potężne, niezwykle umięśnione macki, którymi była ona w stanie przebić nawet zbroję płytową. W trakcie walki polegli obaj bracia Epharima, jego siostra popadła natomiast w depresję i niedługo później popełniła samobójstwo skacząc z jednej z wież zamkowych. W trakcie walki zdołała ona ponoć utworzyć jakiegoś rodzaju połączenie z owym stworem. Co dostrzegła w umyśle maszkary pozostaje nieznanym, tak samo jak alfabet w jakim spisała swój list pożegnalny, jaki znaleziono w jej komnacie. Kiedy ojciec Epharima dowiedział się o śmierci swoich synów i córki, sam niedługo potem połączył się z przodkami, zostawiając opiekę nad Margoth w opiekach swego pierworodnego. Paradoksalnie Epharmi poradził sobie bardzo sprawnie z władaniem miastem. Wśród ludu miał opinie bohatera, który wyzwolił miasto spod jarzma bestii, wśród szlachty uchodził za silnego wojownika i zręcznego dyplomatę, te czynniki sprawiły też, że znacznie umocnił on swoją pozycję i sojusz ze Zjednoczonymi Marchiami. Środki jakie wówczas nabył pozwoliły mu odłożyć na bok sprawy bezpieczeństwa państwa i skupić się na własnej rodzinie oraz przedłużaniu swego rodu. Na nieszczęście dla Epharima, Lydia, nosząca imię po swojej matce, była pierwszą i zarazem jedyną latoroślą jaką kobieta wydała na świat przed swoją śmiercią. Co prawda po śmierci Lydii wiele szlachcianek usiłowało zdobyć serce Epharima, jednakże bezskutecznie, co jest o tyle problematyczne, że wielu zastanawia się, czy Epharim nie będzie ostatnim noszącym na swej mogile nazwisko Margoth, a taki bieg spraw może doprowadzić do całkowitego rozpadu jedności miasta. Nie chcąc ryzykować utraty swego jedynego dziecka, Epharim posłał Lydię do znacznie bezpieczniejszego miejsca, czyli Sternstadtu. Tam też dziewczyna odkryła swój talent magiczny i smykałkę do interesów. Jej historia nie jest raczej dość interesująca, upłynęła ona na zanudzaniu się na lekcjach teoretycznych z władania magią, ekscytującej praktyce z nią związaną, ale także na godzinach musztrowania przez wszelkiej maści guwernantki i inne opiekunki, które miały dopilnować aby córka Epharmia wyrosła na przyzwoitą damę i znalazła sobie przyzwoitego męża. Lydia była jednak zbyt inteligentna na to aby dać sobie wyprać mózg i się ugrzecznić. Po uzyskaniu satysfakcjonującego ją poziomu wiedzy, w trakcie której zdobywania zdołała wymigać się od trzech planowanych małżeństw, po prostu zwiała z rezydencji, gdzie właściwie ją przetrzymywano i samodzielnie dotarła do Margoth. Odnośnie jej mężów, pierwszym miał być inny uzdolniony magicznie przedstawiciel jednego z rodów szlacheckich Margoth. Na szczęście dla Lydii, chłopak był za młody aby ją poślubić, a w trakcie oczekiwania na jego odpowiedni wiek, zdołał wysadzić się w powietrze. To, że zrobił to usiłując przywołać żywiołaka ognia i że było to wyzwanie rzucone mu przez Lydię, nikt się rzecz jasna nie dowiedział. O drugiej próbie wydania dziewczyny za mąż nie wiedział chyba nawet Epharim, ponieważ gdy tylko się dowiedział co się stało, wielce się rozsierdził i rozkazał zamordowanie guwernantki jaka dotychczas zajmowała się dziewczyną. Mężem dziewczyny miał zostać stary gadzi kupiec pochodzący z Teokracji Mamirjo. Lydia miała zostać jego piątą żoną i w praktyce bliżej miało być jej do niewolnicy lub zabawki, niż partnerki. Na swoje nieszczęście jaszczur był bardzo niecierpliwy i pomimo wieku chutliwy, chętnie korzystając z usług portowych prostytutek, od których zaraził się jakimś wenerykiem, na tyle groźnym, że aby go wyleczyć trzeba by mu najpierw amputować jego ulubiony narząd. Kupiec rzecz jasna się nie zgodził i niedługo potem zdechł w męczarniach. Trzecim kandydatem na męża dziewczyny był syn dowódcy jednej z kompanii Landsknechtów Sternstadtu. Tym razem Lydia była wyjątkowo przychylnie nastawiona do propozycji, raz że była w odpowiednim wieku do ożenku, co nie miało miejsca w przypadku pierwszego partnera, dwa, że jej kandydat był niewiele tylko starszy, trzy uważano go za jednego z najbardziej atrakcyjnych młodzieńców miasta, a ponieważ wśród mieszkańców Sternstadtu panuje właściwie plutokracja, chłopak był jedną z najlepszych partii w mieście. Niestety Landknechtci dzielą się na dwa typy, tych którzy umierają zbyt młodo aby rozsławić swoje nazwisko i tych, którzy żyją dość długo aby wiedzieć ile ta sława jest naprawdę warta. Niestety jej partner zaliczał się do pierwszego typu. Został porwany przez hordę demonów z Dystryktu i słuch o nim zaginął. Był to jedyny partner w życiu dziewczyny, z powodu utraty którego naprawdę płakała. To właśnie po utracie swego trzeciego partnera Lydia podjęła decyzję o ucieczce i powrocie do swego rodzinnego miasta. Sama podróż była zadziwiająco spokojna, nie licząc incydentu z grupą goblinów, które dziewczyna przepędziła od karawany kupieckiej z użyciem łańcucha błyskawic. Dzięki projekcjom magicznym Epharim wiedział jak aktualnie wygląda jego córka, toteż ujrzenie jej na żywo w swoim mieście bardzo go rozsierdziło. Epharim najpewniej odesłałby ją z powrotem do Sternstadtu, z powodu swoich obaw, że dziewczyna zginie podobnie jak jego siostra lub umrze od plag jakie nawiedzą miasto. Jak na zawołanie właśnie wtedy miasto nawiedził jeden z największych od lat najazdów bestii z Nieznanych Krain, w czasie którego Lydia zrobiła bardzo dobry użytek ze swych zdolności magicznych, kładąc całe zastępy stworów z użyciem łańcuchów błyskawic i kul ognia. Lydia walczyła u boku swego ojca, natychmiast zdobywając szacunek jego przybocznych, oraz uwielbienie mieszkańców miasta, którzy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat widzieli takiego maga w czasie bitwy. To właśnie w czasie tego najazdu doszło też do spotkania Henrietty Warren z Epharimem Margothem. Zdolności kobiety pozwoliły usidlić choroby przenoszone przez mroczne stwory, przez co miasto odrobiło straty wynikające z walki o wiele szybciej. Pomoc kobiety, oraz nawiązanie relacji z Epharimem i jego córką miała zaowocować bardzo sprawnym i szybkim dołączeniem Margoth do Monarchii Erydanu i znacznym wzrostem wartości oraz potęgi miasta, które miało być ostatnim przystankiem wojsk kobiety, przed jej marszem na zachodnią stronę Fiary. Miasto miało też pełnić funkcję jej bazy operacyjnej, w trakcie prowadzenia działań zbrojnych. Powrót Lydii do miasta wpłynął natomiast bardzo korzystnie zarówno na samopoczucie jej samej jak i Epharima, gdyż oboje czuli, że mają kogoś komu naprawdę mogą zaufać, na kim naprawdę mogą polegać i kogoś o kogo uczucia względem siebie nie muszą się martwić. Epharim Jako przywódca jednego z największych miast Fiary, zwłaszcza tak podzielonego jak Margoth, Epharim musi imponować innym na praktycznie każdym polu. Z tego powodu już od najmłodszych lat dbano o jego wykształcenie, rozwój intelektualny, ale także tężyznę fizyczną i zdolności bojowe, ze szczególnym naciskiem na umiejętności obrony oblężonego miasta. Dziedzicząc właściwie najlepsze geny po swoim ojcu i dziadku od strony matki, Epharim zdecydowanie wyróżnia się, nawet na tle swoich przodków. Łącząc ze sobą świetne warunki fizyczne, pozwalające mu na bycie dobrym wojownikiem, ale także zmysł taktyczny, jaki pozwolił mu na bycie bardzo zręcznym dowódcą. Jedyną rzeczą z jaką miał problemy była zwykle ekonomia, chociaż tym, podobnie jak prowadzeniem polityki zagranicznej, załatwiała najpierw jego żona, a po latach córka. Wygląd Epharim jest dojrzałym mężczyzną wiekiem wchodzącym już w czwartą dekadę swego życia. Pomimo tego wieku, podobnie jak wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny, bardzo szybko utracił kruczoczarny kolor swych włosów, na rzecz całkowicie siwej barwy. Przez ten kolor włosów, wielu daje mu znacznie więcej lat niż faktycznie ma, dodaje mu to jednak majestatu, powagi i szacunku wśród ludzi, więc Epharim nie narzeka na ten aspekt swego wyglądu. Jak większość członków swego rodu Epharim ma szare oczy, posiada także jednak dość spory, lekko zadarty nos, będący spuścizną po rodzinie matki mężczyzny. Mężczyzna posiada także dość duże, nieco odstające uszy, sterczące nawet spod jego stosunkowo długich jak na rycerza, włosów. Jego twarz chociaż pokryła się już pewną ilością zmarszczek, nie jest nawet blisko starczego wyglądu, jego ciało także zachowuje pełnie sprawności bojowej, co mężczyzna udowadnia regularnymi pojedynkami z młodszymi i starszymi wojownikami innych rodów. Odnośnie ubioru Epharim zwykle nosi się w różnych strojach będących mieszanką bieli i błękitu, czyli barw rodowych Margoth. Oczywistym jest, że kiedy przychodzi mu stanąć do walki zakłada on na siebie swoją zbroję płytową, oraz inne elementy wyposażenia obronnego jak gambeson, czy kolczuga osłaniająca bardziej odkryte miejsca ciała, jak chociażby łączenia na łokciach w pancerzu, czy pachy lub pachwiny. W boju zawsze towarzyszy mu też dziedziczny miecz rodowy, oraz wszelkiej maści inne wyposażenie, takie jak toporki rycerskie, berdysze, halabardy, kiścienie, buławy czy nadziaki, w zależności od tego z jakim przeciwnikiem mężczyzna ma do czynienia. Charakter Jeśli idzie o charakter Epharim odziedziczył wiele pozytywnych cech swego rodu, jest odważny na polu walki, zdeterminowany do obrony swego ludu przed zagrożeniami, gotów do poświęceń dla swego ukochanego miasta. Niestety jego charakter nie jest bez skaz, Epharim jest człowiekiem niezwykle upartym i kiedy już podejmie jakąś decyzję, niezwykle ciężko jest skłonić go do zmiany zdania. Utrata praktycznie wszystkich członków rodziny sprawiła z kolei, że mężczyzna stał się mocno nadopiekuńczy, szczególnie względem swojej córki, którą przez wiele lat próbował trzymać pod kloszem. Epharim ma jednak jeszcze jedną cechę, która sprawia, że jest szczególnie lubiany przez swoich towarzyszy broni i jest to jego charyzma. Pewność siebie i władcza aura jaką emanuje Epharim kiedy wydaje swoje rozkazy w trakcie bitwy jest tak wielka, że wielu żołnierzy jest gotowych rzucić się do walki na pewną śmierć, aby tylko wykonać ten rozkaz. Rzecz jasna Epharim nie uchyla się od starć i w sytuacji zagrożenia, walczy na murach miasta u boku swych ludzi, gromiąc ich swoimi broniami i dodając ludziom otuchy bitewnymi okrzykami. Zdolności Epharim, nie jest magiem, ani żadnym typem długowiecznego nadczłowieka czy mieszańca, toteż nie posiada żadnych nadnaturalnych zdolności jak miotanie kulami ognia, czy innych nadnaturalnych mocy. Jednak brak takich zdolności w żadnym razie nie oznacza, że Epharim nie jest groźnym przeciwnikiem, lata walk jakie musiał stoczyć w obronie swego domu, oraz niezliczone godziny poświęcone na szkolenie w posługiwaniu się różnymi rodzajami broni, sprawiły że jest on jednym z najgroźniejszych, jeśli nie najgroźniejszym wojownikiem Margoth. Epharim doskonale wie też jak bronić swego domu, jego wrodzony zmysł taktyczny w parze z doświadczeniem pozwalają mu bardzo skutecznie przewidywać zachowania przeciwników atakujących jego dom, oraz znajdować na nie odpowiednie kontry. Poza polem walki Epharim potrafi używać swej naturalnej charyzmy i krasomówstwa aby przekonywać rody szlacheckie miasta do swych racji. Niewielu potrafi sprzeciwić mu się w dyskusji i wcale nie dlatego, że obawiają się oni miecza mężczyzny, Epharim po prostu przytłacza swoich oponentów potęgą talentu oratorskiego. Niestety chociaż ten talent sprawdza się przy planowaniu działań bitewnych, czy nakłanianiu do inwestycji, słabo sprawdza się przeciwko głodnym mieszkańcom, którzy często nie przychodzą do mężczyzny z żądaniem, lecz prośbą o pomoc, której Epharim nie potrafi im odmówić. Jak już wspominałem, Epharim nie jest mistrzem jeśli chodzi o zarządzanie swymi włościami czy też sprawne zarządzanie ekonomią, zamiast tego wolał skupiać się na aspekcie militarnym swego kraju. Sprawy podatków, czy też obsiewów pól rolnych wolał zostawiać na głowie swojej żony, później szambelanów, a ostatecznie córki. Lydia Jako córka władcy, oraz przyszła władczyni, która ma objąć rządy nad Margoth Lydia musi wykazywać się nieprzeciętną inteligencją, sprytem, a także znajomością praw i zasad jakimi rządzi się samo miasto, a jakie zwykle kobiet nie dotyczą, ponieważ zajmują się nimi mężczyźni. Z tego powodu po swoim powrocie do miasta Lydia została zmuszona do natychmiastowego podjęcia się nauki szermierki i sztuki wojennej, aby w przyszłości sprostać wyzwaniom jakie będą rzucać miastu wszelkiej maści wrogowie. Oprócz tego Lydia stale dba o rozwój swoich zdolności magicznych i tak naprawdę to w nich pokłada nadzieję, jeśli idzie o jakikolwiek rodzaj realnej walki. Na swoje szczęście długi czas spędzony wśród kupców ze Sternstadtu sprawił, że dziewczyna dobrze orientuje się w prawach jakimi rządzi się rynek i to od czasu jej pojawienia się w mieście, Margoth, zarówno miasto jak i sam ród, odnotowały znaczący skok w przychodach finansowych. Wygląd Jak praktycznie każda czarodziejka, tak i Lydia błyskawicznie zadbała o to aby zachowywać młodzieńczy i piękny wygląd, nawet jeśli nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Lydia wciąż jest młodą i kształtną dziewczyną, która dopiero wkracza w prawdziwą dorosłość, chociaż zapewne dla wielu mieszkańców miasta byłaby już starą panną i powinna mieć przynajmniej dwójkę dzieci, w tym rzecz jasna minimum jednego syna. Lydia była jednak kształcona w innym wychowaniu i wedle innych, dość kontrowersyjnych standardów, typowych dla magów. Dziewczyna ma długie, sięgające aż do obfitych piersi, kruczoczarne, typowe dla swego rodu włosy. Na długiej szyi osadzona jest delikatnie pociągła twarz o delikatnych rysach, wciąż zachowująca swój niewinny i uroczy wygląd. Oczy Lydii mają kolor szkarłatu, co jest raczej nietypowe u Margothów, ale nieszczególnie niezwykłe pośród magów. Według wielu wojowników, dziewczyna ma bardzo wątłe ramiona i w zasadzie mają oni rację, toteż dziewczyna musi często korzystać z magii, aby pomóc sobie w trakcie walki. Stroje Lydii mogą być bardzo różne, zwykle są to jednak przylegające do ciała z mniej lub bardziej odkrytym dekoltem, zawsze jednak podkreślające talie, stroje te nie mają też żadnego określonego schematu kolorystycznego. Istnieją jednak dwa elementy stałe w ubiorze czarodziejki. Tymi elementami są: - Amulet Pływów - Stworzony z odpowiednio zabarwionej, skrystalizowanej na srebrnym łańcuszku soli, jaka została wyrzucona na brzeg przez morze w trakcie kiedy Władcy Pływów postanowili unicestwić jakąś osadę. Dzięki mocy w niej zawartej Lydia może znacznie skuteczniej radzić sobie z władaniem magią żywiołów, szczególnie połączenia ziemi i wiatru, co w połączeniu pozwala Lydii wytwarzać potężne łańcuchy błyskawic. - Miecz Runiczny - Wykuty specjalnie na zamówienie dziewczyny jako narzędzie do samoobrony, dzięki runom nałożonym na niego przez krasnoludy z Bramy Varanów, miecz ten stale zachowuje swoją ostrość, jednocześnie będąc lżejszym niż powinien, co pozwala Lydii skutecznie władać tym mieczem jedną dłonią. Charakter Na tym polu Lydia jest wręcz typową kobietą. Oznacza to, że jeśli tego chce może zachowywać się aż nazbyt dojrzale, wielu powiedziałoby, że wręcz sztywno, z drugiej strony potrafi być uległa i dziecinna, co w parze z wyglądem pozwala jej zwodzić kontrahentów handlowych, robiąc z niej niedocenianą idiotkę, która dopiero w końcowym rezultacie ukazuje swe poważniejsze oblicze. Ciężko jest powiedzieć, którą ze swoich dwóch twarzy Lydia woli bardziej, z jednej strony powaga pasuje do dworskiej etykiety, w której dziewczyna obraca się niemal cały czas, z drugiej jednak wciąż jest młoda i bardzo chętnie lubi udawać rozkoszne, niewinne stworzenie. Ta swoista „dwulicowość” sprawiła, że część szlachty Margoth zaczęła patrzeć na nią nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Lydia doskonale wie, że kiedy ona zostanie władczynią, będzie musiała szybko rozprawić się z ową szlachtą, ponieważ najmniejsze potknięcie czarodziejki w kontaktach handlowych lub dyplomacji, może sprowadzić na nią rychłą zgubę. Na szczęście ukazując swoje łagodne oblicze prostemu ludowi, Lydia zaskarbiła sobie szacunek i uwielbienie zwykłych obywateli, których stan materialny także uległ poprawieniu, od czasu jej przybycia do miasta. Zdolności Lydia dysponuje dość sporym wachlarzem zdolności, wliczając w to zarówno te magiczne jak i zwykłe, typowo ludzkie. Jej największą zaletą jeśli chodzi o zdolności naturalne, z całą pewnością jest aktorstwo i doskonała, wręcz instynktowna zdolność do poznawania się na ludziach i innych rasach Fiary. Kobieta ta błyskawicznie orientuje się jakie zachowania najlepiej zadziałają na danego osobnika i potrafi dostosować się do jego oczekiwań, przez co łatwo jest jej manipulować innymi. Dodatkowo zdolności ekonomiczne dziewczyny, umiejętność przewidywania trendów rynkowych, prowadzenie akcji inwestycyjnych i wspieranie konkretnych grup handlowych sprawiają, że nienaturalne umiejętności jakie posiada Lydia odchodzą na drugi plan, bo chociaż widowiskowe, nie są tak użyteczne dla ogółu społeczeństwa jak dwie wymienione powyżej. Odnośnie zdolności nienaturalnych natomiast, Lydia jest czarodziejką i jak każda czarodziejka włada dość pokaźnym wachlarzem zaklęć, w jej przypadku głównie bojowych. Jej zdolności pozwalają jej spokojnie smażyć przeciwników girlandami błyskawic, zamieniać w zamrożone sople lodu, lub miotać nimi na ogromne odległości. Dość istotnym szczegółem na temat dziewczyny jest fakt, że nie nosi ona pancerza do bitwy, bo chociaż potrafi wzmacniać swoją tężyznę fizyczną z użyciem magii, bardziej wydajne i wygodniejsze dla niej jest stworzenie sobie pola ochronnego jakie uchroni ją przed nieprzyjacielem. Podsumowanie Podsumowując Epharim i Lydia są bardzo dobraną parą, ojciec budzi respekt na polu bitwy i w oczach szlachciców, podczas gdy Lydia doskonale radzi sobie z manipulowaniem kupcami i ambasadorami innych krain czy też miast, co przekłada się na zysk dla miasta. Dodatkowo pod okiem swego ojca, Lydia z pewnością stanie się także dobrym strategiem, zwłaszcza z jej zdolnościami, przez co blisko jej będzie do opinii władcy idealnego. Rzecz jasna nadal pozostaje problem jej wyglądu i zachowania, jednak ilość zalet z pewnością przytłoczy tu ilość wad. Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures